International Love
by VFullbusterxD
Summary: Lucy and Gray were dating for four years and their relationship will be tested as Juvia and Natsu join forces to break them up.But Juvia secretly changes the plan to push Lucy off a tall cliff during Christmas causing Lucy to lose her memory,Will she fall in love with Gray all over again?GrayLu , some GrUvia, NaLu and other pairings later. Rated M: language and LEMON! Title changed
1. Chapter 1

**New story again! For sure this is ongoing and gonna have as much chapters as i can**

**These songs inspired me to make this fanfic:**

**Stay- Rihanna**

**The Way- Arianna Grande**

**When I was your man- Bruno Mars**

**Titanium- David Guetta**

**Loveee Song- Rihanna ft. Future**

**One more night- Maroon 5**

**Twenty two- Taylor Swift**

**Spaceship- JT**

**Mirrors- JT**

**Dirty little secret**

**Heart Attack **

**Trouble- Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, the cover or the songs above**

**Characters Ages and Careers:**

**Lucy is 18 (Singer and Model)**

**Gray is 18 (Actor, Singer and Model)**

**Hibiki is 20 (Lucy's manager)**

**Levy is 17 (Librarian and famous Artist) **

**Lisanna is 17 (Model and Singer) **

**Erza is 20 (Owner of Fairy Cafe and Model) **

**Hudges is 22 (DJ/Recorder of Fairy Studios) **

**Sorry that its a rush but i almost finished the chapter but freaking removed it and restarted the freaking site and now i have to restart the f****** thing again! **

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gray and Lucy walked into the recording booth of Fairy Studios, putting on the headphones, they both smiled. "And your on" Hibiki said and Lucy exhaled.

[Lucy]  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, i love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, i love it

[Gray]  
"I say  
I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singin' in the shower  
Pickin' petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)"

[Lucy]  
"You give me that kind of somethin  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away  
If you want, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

[Lucy's Chorus]  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you  
Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question, quick question  
Cause boy i know just what you like

[Lucy's Pre-chorus]  
So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

[Lucy's Chorus]  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you"

[Gray]  
"Uh, uh  
I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you"

[Lucy's Pre-chorus]  
"So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

[Lucy's Chorus]  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
i love the way, i love the way  
baby i love the way, ooh i love the way  
The way I love you  
The way i love you, you, you  
yeah, the way  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, i love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, The way i love you"

"That was amazing you guys" the Hudges said.

"Yeah that was great!" Levy and Lisanna said standing up from the chair by the recording booth.

"We should go eat at Erza-san's cafe" Lisanna said.

"I'm hungry" Hibiki groaned.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's and he put his left arm around her shoulder while everyone was walking out of the room.

RIIINNNGG!

Gray took out his iPhone, "Its Ultear".

"You go ahead. I'll be there after this" Gray said giving Lucy the car keys and kissed her forehead.

"Kk" Lucy said and caught up with the others.  
"Hey Ultear" Gray greeted.

"Gray you have a acting request by...Juvia Lockser" Ultear said on the other line.

Gray put his right hand inside his pocket,"Uhmm. Tell her I can't because I want to spend time with Lucy".

"Oookay. Whatever you say.. But you do know what Juvia, the president of your fanclub, will do" Ultear said sarcasticly.

"I know that she would do something bad like what happened to my ex girlfriends or just plain stalk me but I want to spend time with Lucy" Gray said.

"Okay I'll tell her" Ultear said and hanged up.

Gray put the iPhone back into his pocket and walked to Lucy but saw her talking to Natsu.

"Hey Gray" Natsu greeted waving to him.

"Hey Natsu" Gray replied.

"Gray, Natsu was asking if he could join us at Erza's Fairy Cafe" Lucy said.

"Sure. It wont be a problem. Its not like hes gonna steal my girl" Gray joked and put his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Haha right.." Natsu said rubbing his neck.

Gray and Lucy were on the same car while Natsu drove his motorcycle following them.

**-TIME SKIP-  
*{At Erza's Fairy Cafe}***  
"I know right?!" Levy said laughing with everyone.

"Ooba-sama really did that?" Lisanna asked laughing.

"Her bikini picture is all over the internet!" Hibiki laughed showing his iPhone.

"Its both creepy and funny" Lucy said laughing too.

"Oh Hey Erza-san" Lisanna called out.

"Hey guys" Erza called out walking towards them, "May I take your order?".

**-TIME SKIP-**

Everyone was finished with their food and Gray and Lucy said they will be going home later.

"Oh wait! I forgot my wallet and iPhone!" Natsu remembered and ran to the cafe. "Ah there it is", Natsu pointed out and saw Gray and Lucy by a tree making out and laughing together.

Lisanna groaned and wiped her sleepy eyes. "I can't wait to get home and sleep" she said walking out of the cafe's restroom.

Lisanna saw Natsu looking at Lucy and Gray outside. She always knew that Natsu loved Lucy. But Lisanna loved Natsu ever since they were kids.

"Natsu?" Lisanna softly called out, "Oh hey Lisanna" Natsu said rubbing his neck, "I just forgot my wallet and phone".

Of course she knew Natsu was jealous and heartbroken in the inside but she didn't want his heart to break more if she told and/or asked him about it.

**-The Next Day-**  
Gray and Lucy were sleepung next to eachother in the same king bed (And Yes they do live together but sometimes they sleep at their parents or friends house).

Gray was holding Lucy close and she cuddled with him.  
She groaned waking up and sat up.

"Hey sleepy head" Lucy said shaking Gray to wake him up.  
He groaned too and opened his eyes, "Wow I think i see an angel".

"Shut up" Lucy said happily while she punched his buff arm.

"Come on its around twelve and Ultear might have something for you to do today since its Saturday".

"I want to spend time with you though" Gray said and smiled.

She chuckled, "Your hair. Its more messy and spiky now" she said exploring her fingers onto his spiky ravenish hair.

Gray sat up and went forward for him and Lucy to kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and he put his hands onto her hips, pulling Lucy closer and made her smile. It was a soft amd gentle kiss at first but they both pushed into eachother and locked their tongues together making an intense kiss but...

RIINNGG!

The ringing phone caught their attention. Gray took the iPhone on the alternative bedside table, "Its Ultear".

"Hey Ultear. What now?" Gray asked not in a rude voice.

"This reporter Jason wants to interview you. You better be here quick, hes getting on my nerves!" Ultear said and yady yady blah blah.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as i can" Gray said and hanged up.

"Ultear wants me to meet her at Fairy Interviews asap for an interview by some reporter named Jason" Gray told Lucy.

"Okay I'll make us breakfast" Lucy said fixing herself (like brushing hair and teeth) and quickly walked downstairs while Gray took a shower. He put on a white collared sleeve shirt with red tie and black jeans.

Lucy made heart shaped pancakes and waffles and was finished right when Gray came downstairs into the kitchen putting his shoes on.

"Thanks honey" Gray said getting the plate and eating on the highchair by the counter.

"Virgo! Could you wash the dishes?" Gray called out and asked Virgo.

"Of course Princess Lucy's Prince" Virgo said and started washing the dishes.  
"Bye hun" Gray said kissing Lucy, "Bye", and hurried to his car.

"Virgo, do you really think I'm a princess?" Lucy asked Virgo.  
"Of course princess" Virgo replied.

"Hhmm" Lucy whispered and continued to eat her food.

* * *

**Finally! Im finished with first chapter. I know its short but it'll give you some idea about it.**

**Next time:**

**What will Juvia do to Lucy? Will she do something bad to her? **

**~VFullbusterxD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally New chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

**Characters Ages/Jobs:**

**Mirajane is 21 (Model and Singer)**

**Freed is 22 (Fencer and Stuntman)**

**Jason is 23 (Reporter and Interviewer)**

**Edo-Gajeel is 25 (Jason's assistant)**

**Jellal is 22 (Actor, Dancer and Model) **

**Lyon is 19 (Actor, Singer and Stuntman) **

**Gajeel is 18 1/2 (Stuntman, Actor and Sportsman) **

**Sting is 21 (Actor and Sportsman) **

**Yukino is 19 (Singer, Model, and Actress)**

**Rogue is 21 (Actor and Dancer) **

**Violet is 20 (Singer, Model, Dancer, Martial Artist, parttime bodyguard)**

**Cana is 20 (Singer, Model, Actress) **

**Elfman is 24 (Driver, Stuntman, Actor, Bodyguard) **

**Evergreen is 23 (Model, Actress and Singer)**

**Enjoy the Story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**[Juvia's POV]**

"Gray-sama rejected Juvia's request because of some girl?" Juvia thought.

"Hmmm..." Juvia was thinking and picked up her phone, "Aquarius. Tell Natsu-san to meet Juvia at Erza's Fairy Cafe. We have something to discuss".

"Yes Madam Juvia" Aquarius said on the other line and Juvia hanged up with a smurk on her face.

**[Normal POV]**

Ultear was waiting outside of 'Fairy Interviews' with Jason and his assistant, Edo-Gajeel.

"Cooooll! Gray Fullbuster is going to be interviewed by me in person! Coool!" Jason exclaimed.

Ultear had an annoyed face everytime Jason said 'Cooool!'.

"Hope Im not late" Gray thought to himself driving into the front of Fairy Interviews.

And he got out of the car and Jet got Gray's keys to park his car for him.

"Thanks Jet", "No problem, Sir".

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed running to Gray after getting off of her limo with Meredy following her.

Gray tried to push her away from him but Juvia was too forceful and he never hit a girl before.

"Nice to see you Gray-sama but why did you reject Juvia's acting request?" Juvia asked.

"I wanted to spent time with Lucy" Gray answered.

"But Gray-sama-" Juvia unfinished because Ultear interrupted,"Can we just get this interview over with?".

"Okay lets go" Edo-Gajeel said with Ultear leading and the rest following with Juvia putting her arms around Gray's so he forcefully yanked off his arm.

***At Fairy Library* **

Lucy groaned, "Im so exhausted from putting back all these books".

Levy shushed Lucy and whispered, "I know but you'll get used to it" and laughed.

"Woah! Its almost two pm? I better see Gray now" Lucy said.

"Ooo. Can i come with you?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Yeah Sure, of course" she answered.

Lucy was driving her white Miyata to Fairy Interviews and parked in the side of the building.

Lucy got off the car same as Levy and Lucy got her purse.

Gray and Juvia walked out of the building to the stairs and Levy saw them and kept peeking at them.

"Gray-sama, why cant you spend time with Juvia" Juvia asked puppily.

"Havent I told you I cant because I-"

Juvia suddenly kissed Gray on the lips forcefully but she knew Lucy was there, that was her first plan.

"Uhh! Lu-chan lets not go in there yet" Levy said before Lucy was going to see Gray and Juvia kissing.

"What? Why not?" Lucy asked and tryed to move to the building but Levy kept blocking her way.

"Levy? Whats going on?" Lucy asked and Levy looked back and saw Gray pushing Juvia away from him.

"Lets just stay here" Levy said pushing Lucy back to the car, "Wait. What?!" Lucy kept on saying and stayed her feet onto the sidewalk.

"I dont know whats wrong with you Levy but im gonna go see Gray now"

"Wait Lu-chan" Levy exclaimed but Lucy kept on walking to the front of the building and entered.

"Ah! Lucy-san! Its nice to see you here! Who are you meeting today?" Bob, one of the building staff asked.

"Gray Fullbuster" Lucy said,"Oh Gray just left with Juvia".

"Juvia, Gray's fanclub prez?" Lucy thought and hurried outside to look for him.

"Aww come on Gray-sama. Spend some time with Juvia" Juvia said pulling Gray to the side of the building and pushed him to the wall.

"Juvia your really drunk right now. Why did you drink while they were interviewing me?" Gray asked and Juvia forcefully kissed Gray on the lips again but now trying to take off his shirt and tie.

"Could you just stop?!" Gray exclaimed, allowing Lucy to hear and pushed her away now and making her almost slip.

Lucy was caught attention to Gray's voice and followed where the voice came from, peeked and hid behind the thick tree.

"Ooo! Gray-sama almosstt hurrttt a girly girl" Juvia said drunkly trying to stand up straight and laughed, "You do know Jubbia lubes you. And always will".

"I will lose my virginity to you somehow. Even if it takes years. It will happen" Juvia said now normally.

Lucy's eyes widened but she trusted Gray.

"Bye bye Gray-sama. A kiss to go?" Juvia joked then waving and walking to her limo.

Gray walked to the other side where his car was and saw Lucy's car, "Is that Lucy's?".

Lucy hurriedly ran to the building stairs and acted normal, "Hey Graybear".

"Hey Honey" Gray said and walked to the stairs for Lucy to be taller.

And they shared a greeting kiss, "So...Did anything happen today?" Lucy asked after the kiss.

"Nope. Just regular interview" Gray lied for Lucy not to be mad.

Lucy first trusted him fully now she trusts him 95%.

"Are you sure?B ecause I heard you exclaim something earlier" Lucy asked, "Oh that was nothing, that Jason guy sure is annoying" Gray said and carried Lucy in his arms making her screach at first then laugh and smile.

And Lucy lowered her head to kiss Gray and he smurked. It was a kiss like this morning but more gentle. Sending ice cool tingles down Lucy's spine.

RIINNGG!

Both Gray and Lucy's phones vibrated and rang.

"Everytime we kiss a phone rings" Lucy said and Gray put her down gently.

"Its Mira"

"Its Elfman"

And they both answered it.

"Oh okay" Lucy said.

"Sounds good" Gray replied.

"We'll be there" they both said.

"Yay! We're both going on a Christmas party!" Lucy said after hanging up.

"Thats in two days, we should get everyone presents now" Gray said and they both got into their car driving to Fairy MegaMall.

**-TIME SKIP-  
*At the Lockser Estate***

Flare, Laxus, Meredy, Nalpudding and Juvia were sitting in the dining room eating.

"So Juvia-san. Whats your plan?" Flare asked Juvia.

"Well I plan on destroying Lucy and Gray-sama's relationship. Maybe even destroy her" Juvia said looking at Flare.

Nalpudding laughed evily, "So how about Gray. Will you destroy him?".

"Of Course Not! Gray-sama will be Juvia's always and forever" Juvia exclaimed and punched the table making it shake.

"But isn't that angsty?" Meredy asked poking her food with the fork.

Juvia looked at Meredy, "It takes angsty to have this kind of plan. And it will work".

"You would have to have the good girl act with Lucy most. Shes the one who's the main thing to destroy" Laxus said.

Everyone except Meredy was laughing evily.

***{Christmas Eve}**

Mira invited:  
Freed  
Erza  
Jellal  
Lucy  
Gray  
Lyon  
Juvia  
Lisanna  
Natsu  
Levy  
Gajeel  
Sting  
Yukino  
Rogue  
Violet  
Cana  
Elfman and  
Evergreen

To her Auntie Miranna's Ice Mountain Resort.

"Ooooo!" Lucy said looking at the view in the bus driven by Elfman.

Cana was drinking a whole barrel in the back, Evergreen painting her nails behind Elfman, Gray sleeping on Lucy's shoulder, Natsu eating some leftovers, Lisanna laughing at Natsu, Lyon staring at Juvia, Juvia staring at sleeping Gray, Erza and Jellal making out, Levy reading the booklet about the resort, Gajeel sitting next to her, Mira talking to blushing Freed, and Sting comforting Yukino, and Violet sleeping on Rogue's lap.

It was a long trip but no-one complained because of the entertainment and food served in the bus.

From time to time they were singing and dancing. Violet and Erza sang Titanium by David Guetta, Gray and Lucy sang The Way, Cana was singing drunkly Loveee song alone and other songs were sung.

And they arrived to the resort putting their bags to their rooms

* * *

**Soo? How'd I do? **

**I know its kinda boring but I wanted it to be drama or hurt/comfort later.**

**I think its angsty tho**

**Anyways please review! **

**3SPREAD THE GRAYLU LOVE!3**

**~VFullbusterxD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Finally the new chapter is out? xD**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does! .

You know that i had to restart this chapter 3 times because of freaking crashing!? I had to log in again and the story wasnt there anymore! DAMN IT ALL!

**-} All Mistakes are mine {-**

**Now...Enjoy the thing! **

* * *

"Wow!" everyone Mira invited said amazed.

"Its even more amazing inside!" Levy exclaimed.

There were club bars, library, bonfire events, gift shops, beauty salons, ice cream parlors, karaoke, gym/battle center, stores, pools, hot springs and more.

"Oooo! Theres a bonfire going on!" Natsu said pulling Lisanna outside.

"Gajeel lets go to the library" Levy said tugging Gajeel's jacket.

"Fairy Beauty! They have the best service and treatment!" Evergreen exclaimed running to the salon, "But Ever, that not what a man does!" Elfman called out following her.

Erza slowly started walking, "Im gonna go to the...bathroom" and hurried to the battle center then Jellal started walking to her.

"Violet! Come with me to the Fairy BC" Cana said wrapping her left arm around Violet's right and dragging her there.

**(A/N: Fairy BC stands for Fairy Bar Club. Just saying becuz some people might be confused)**

"Okay.. So here are the keys to each room. I decided to have everyone of you be with your partner in your own room, and don't worry all of our rooms are close. Im going to give the others their keys later." Mirajane said giving the leftover people keys.

"How about Cana?" Yukino asked, "Isn't she alone?"

"Don't worry, someone will take her in" Mira said.

"Or she'll just crash in an alley like before" Sting said and they all laughed.

"But you guys can't go to the snow now. Its closed at night and before 6:00AM and its 9:46PM. Oh and i almost forgot, this is a private resort for celebrities employees only, so there wont be paparazzi. Now...Have fun!" Mira said and everyone just ran.

They all were having a fun time, everyone met up at the Fairy BC at midnight, drinking and dancing.

"Babe, do you want to go to the room now? You look tired" Gray asked Lucy in the dance floor.

"Sure" Lucy said and the two walked to the elevator.

Lucy tugged on Gray's shirt and they slowly got close to each other. They both felt hot by the feeling. But Gray's cold hands cooled Lucy as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's hips and starts kissing her, first as a gentle kiss then turned into an intense one.

Gray and Lucy's tongues battled with each other.

"Mhm...I love you" Gray said as there was air for him to speak.

"I love you too...mhnn"

Gray held onto Lucy's ass, pulling her a little up and she jumped up, so Gray could carry her while she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck.

_DING.!_

Gray walked out of the elevator, it was midnight so there was barely anyone there, but the two lovers didn't care if anyone saw them.

Gray pushed her into a wall forcing a more intense kiss and Lucy made her way to Gray's hair, making it more messy.

**In front of their room**

Lucy opened the door with one of her hands that were free and Gray closed it with one of his feet. And they took off their shoes without taking their mouths off each other.

Walking through the room and gently putting Lucy down on the king bed making him on top, caressing her.

Lucy moaned at how long they've been making out and pulled his shirt off throwing it on the floor.

Her hands touching his chest and abs, while she led the kiss.

Lucy loved every touch he made on her.

And Gray pulled off Lucy's off-shoulder shirt and denim shorts revealing her undergarments then Lucy unzipped Gray's pants.

After the both got rid of their other clothing Gray fondled with her breasts making Lucy moan in desire.

Gray wanted to make love to her so much, they both were drunk but still had their sense of feeling.

Gray asked for permission to enter.

He slowly entered Lucy's opening and she groaned.

"You okay"

"Keep going" Lucy said and Gray pushed forward to enter all the way inch by inch and moved faster.

Lucy placed her head onto Gray's shoulder and moaned his name in pleasure.

"Uhhmnnn...Graaayyy!"

Gray felt her fingernails on his back and loved how she called his name out over and over.

He teased her by going faster and she fell on her back and gripped on the bed sheets, while he cummed in her.

**{The Next Day}**

Everyone met at I-Fairy for breakfast and met at Fairy Karaoke.

Sting and Gajeel were singing Booty Wurk by T-Pain ft. Joey Galaxy while the girls were twerking, but the shy girls, Levy,Lisanna,and Yukino were forced to dance so they werent dancing so much.

"Lucy, How did you get to twerk so good like that?" Cana asked.

Lucy fake laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Lucky talent i guess"

After that song Lucy felt like she needed to throw up and hurried to the bathroom, "Juvia will make sure Lucy-san is okay" Juvia said and followed Lucy to the bathroom. Lucy pushed the bathroom stall door and locked it and puked on the toilet.

'What happened to Lucy-san? Did she and Gray-sama- No. They wouldn't.' Juvia thought.

"What happened to me? Did i eat something bad? Did dancing make me puke or because of last night?" Lucy whispered but Juvia heard it because she was by the entrance of the womens' bathroom.

**10 mins before Midnight**

Everyone gathered outside in front of the resort 10 minutes before Christmas.

There was a 10 feet tall Christmas tree with decorations already and the whole resort was on a hillside so theres a whole view of Magnolia.

Gray carried Lucy bridal-style and threw her at a pile of snow making her squeal and the others laughing.

They made snow angels and snowmen and played snowball fights.

Natsu's phone rang, "Oh, Lisanna im going to get firewood for Igneel. I'll be back".

"Oh okay. See you later"

"10 seconds before midnight!" Freed exclaimed to everybody.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Gray and Lucy were going to kiss in front of the Christmas tree.

"5"

"4"

Their lips almost touch.

"3"

"2"

"1" and they shared a kiss.

**(A/N: You can think of what kind of kiss they shared. Use your imagination :D)**

Juvia was angry yet again and couldn't hold the anger much longer. Juvia was starting her plan close.

After the countdown everyone was inside at the lobby with the employees and residents of the resort opening and giving away presents.

Elfman was dressed as Santa Clause and mainly gave away the presents with his giant sack.

"Lucy, may Juvia speak to you outside for a minute?" Juvia asked and they both walked outside by the edge of a cliff.

"You know Gray-sama used to be Juvia's boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yes it is a problem! Gray-sama broke up with Juvia to be with you!"

"That was in the past Juvia! Its not my fault that Gray chose me"

"Gray-sama was perfectly happy with Juvia!"

"You can't change his decision Juvia"

Juvia has had enough of her, "You bitch!" and fought with Lucy even though Lucy didn't fight back.

Then Juvia pushed her off the cliff.

"AAHHHH!"

And a loud impact was heard.

"Serves you right" Juvia said and fixed her long,wavy hair and walked back to the lobby.

"Wheres Lucy, Juvia?" Gray asked right when he saw Juvia walking in alone.

"Juvia dosen't know. Juvia just saw Lucy running away with another guy"

"She would never do that"

"Well, thats just what Juvia saw"

**Somewhere by the bottom of the cliff**

"These firewood are heavy" Natsu said holding firewood, all look like they were cut from half a tree.

"Wha-? Lucy?!"

Natsu let go of the firewood and ran to Lucy.

"Shes still alive but what happened? Who would do such a thing?...Juvia, that bitch changed the whole plan. For now i have to get Lucy somewhere safe...with me..."

And he carried Lucy away where no-one will find them

* * *

How was it?

Okay? I hope you like it

Dont hate me Juvia-lovers, Juvia will be nicer wayyy later in the story, she just needs to be a bitch here for this arc. And i dont hate or dislike her, shes -ight.

**Anyway, fanfiction advice:**

Always copy or do something of what you have written latestly, cuz maybe your computer or phone will crash and you have to write it all over again, just like how it happened to me the second time. So always be cautious, it might happen to you.

**Next Chapter: **

What will happen to Gray, Lucy, Natsu and the others? What will Natsu make Lucy remember? What will happen in the future?

See you next time! .


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy! Sorry for all the llllooonnnngggggg wait for all my fanfics! Ive been having writers block and was lazy..

**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) DO NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

* * *

**6 years later...**

"Hi Sweetheart" Juvia said wrapping her arms around Gray's neck from behind.

"Juvia, i need to get ready for work"

"You're really gonna leave our son behind for work. You barely even play with him"

Gray sighed,"Juvia, i can't just stay with Jay forever. I need to go to work" and walked out of the room.

"Daddy" a little boy said holding a teru teru bozu.

"Hey Jay" Gray said kneeling to face his son,"I'll be back after work, and by then, im going to play with you"

"Promise..?"

"I promise" Gray said giving a pinky promise to Jay. They both smiled and Gray hurried to work.

**TIME SKIP-**

Gray was finished with work and decided to go to the outdoor grocery sale downtown.

"I'll have 2 pounds of beef and chicken wings" Gray told the salesman.

**(On the other side of the grocery)**

"Natsu, what are we going to eat for dinner? Uh..Natsu?" a blonde asked while Natsu was drooling at the chicken and laughed,"Okay we'll have some fried chicken."

"Mommy, I want some fruits too" a little girl said. "Okay we'll have that too Gracy"

"But i want some ice cones mom" a tall little boy said.

"Okay okay we'll get all of those after we get the chicken for your daddy"

Natsu gained his concious self after seeing someone familiar.

"Lucy we have to go Quick!" he said lifting up Gracy and grabbing Lucy by the hand.

"Luke come on" Lucy said trying to grab her son's hand,"Natsu whats going on?!"

"We just have to go Luce"

Gray's attention was caught to the noise made and started looking around and saw Lucy's face, eye-to-eye.

"Lucy...?..!"

Gray ran to chase Lucy, then saw that Natsu was running away with Lucy and two kids.

"Natsu, im getting hurt" Lucy whimpered and they ran past a forest losing Gray from chasing them.

"Damn it!" Gray yelled, "I lost them! Lucy..." and he cried not believing that shes alive but that shes with Natsu and with two kids.

Gray arrived home shutting the door and laying on it.

Juvia was standing in front of him tapping her right feet, "Do you know what time it is?!".

"Look, im sorry that its midnight. Ill just go to sleep" Gray said getting up.

Juvia sighed in disgust, "Did you know how long your son waited for you to come home?! He was crying for the promise you two made earlier and Juvia had to cheer him up "

"Its just a fucking promise! Now lets go to sleep"

"Dont just say its a fucking promise Gray! You barely even spend time with Jay! We dont even act as a couple anymore! And you have the nerve to even leave your son in his condition! We just found out that Jay has Influenza and may die of depression."

Gray's eyes widened in shock and Juvia rushed crying to the master bedroom.

Gray opened the bedroom door,"Look. Im sorry that i didnt spend time with Jay...but.." Gray paused and Juvia lifted her face to look at Gray.

"But what"

"I...I saw Lucy at the grocery downtown"

" old girlfriend of yours that ran awa-"

"Dont say anything bad about Lucy! I loved her!" Gray yelled to Juvia.

Jay woke up from all the noise next door and walked to his parents room. He opened the door and saw his parents arguing.

"You loved that bi-" Juvia paused seeing Jay by the door, "Hey Sweety"

"Why are you and daddy fighting and arguing? And will you two get a divorce?"

"We arent arguing and we wont get a divorce" Juvia said leaning in front of Jay.

"You two are arguing. I saw it on a tv show"

"Sweety, dont listen to everything on tv"

Juvia said and smiled.

"But why are you crying?"

"Allergies" Gray said.

**The Next Day **

Lucy decided to wake up early in the morning to make some breakfast for her family.

She groaned looking at only a few food in the cupboards and wanted to go out to buy more food.

"What are you doing?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Going to buy more food" Lucy said putting her slippers on.

And Natsu said no ten times while shaking his head, "Uhmm.. I'll just go buy more food instead of you".

"What? Why?"

"Uhhh. Theres strangers out there. You never know what they're going to do to you, like rape you or something."

"Oh...okay" Lucy said awkwardly and walked to their bedroom to change.

Natsu breathed in relief, "That was close" and quickly ran to the grocery in downtown Fiore.

Gray thought of going to the outdoor grocery downtown to see if Lucy was there again.

"Hmmmm.. I'll have 5 pounds of chicken and beef. A combination of all fruits and some ice please" Natsu told the salesman.

"Thats alot of grocery you want there. Is there a family back at home?" the saleman asked.

"Yes. Two kids and a wife"

"How lovely. My wife loves fruit cocktails" the salesman confessed packing all the fruits together.

And Natsu looked to make sure Gray wasn't around to see him, and suddenly saw Gray casually walking and looking around.

"Shit! Umm.. Are you almost done?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, yes. Heres your chicken, beef, fruit combo and ice pack" the salesman said handing the food in plastics,"Have a good day!"

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed and chased Natsu, "I won't loose you again!".

Natsu ran fast, not looking back. The fear of Gray catching him. Lucy and the kids being seen. He can't let them be taken away from him.

"Natsu! I know its you!" Gray yelled catching up to Natsu.

And Gray jumped high and landed on Natsu making him groan.

Natsu turned around facing Gray.

"Where is she?!"

"I dont know what your talking about, Gray"

"Natsu, i know your lying. Im not stupid for that"

"I dont have her" Natsu said and Gray pulled his collar making him get hurt more.

"I know you have Lucy somewhere! I saw you running away with her yesterday! Your hiding her from me and all of her friends"

"Okay! Fine! I'll confess!" Natsu exclaimed, "But please, don't take her away from me!".

"You took her away from me 6 years ago! And you expect me to not take Lucy away from you?!"

"I dont know why your so mad about. You have Juvia. It was all over the news years ago" Natsu said making Gray more furious.

"If you don't tell me, im really going to take her away from you!"

"Dad?" the twins exclaimed standing in front of Lucy.

"Natsu? Whats going on?"

"Luce! What are you doing outside of the house?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Well you were taking a long time to get the food so we went looking for you. But apparently your fighting with someone" Lucy said.

"Lucy...?!" Gray said letting go of Natsu and standing up, walking to Lucy.

Gray really missed Lucy. Its been 6 years but felt like centuries to Gray. His golden star. His Lucy.

The two twins were confused of what was going on, even Lucy.

Lucy put the twins behind her, "Look, i dont know who you are bu-"

"Its me Gray. Your boyfriend. We've known each other since Pre-K. I was going to propose to you in Christmas 6 years ago"

"I dont know you, but we're going home. Natsu lets go h-"

Gray pulled Lucy's hand and pressed his mouth onto hers.

Lucy's eyes widened, but something popped into her head.

Meeting Gray for the first time. Gray asking her out. Her and Gray making out and laughing by a tree. Having sex. And their kiss in front of the Christmas tree in the snow. Everything was in fast motion.

Lucy pushed Gray and rubbed her lips, "Natsu lets go home!"

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed and grabbed Natsu's arm, "We had an agreement"

"Okay fine! Lucy this is my best friend Gray"

"Your best friend.?" Lucy asked sarcasticly, "Then why would your best friend kiss your wife?"

"Wiiffee?" Gray quietly groaned at Natsu.

"He is a actor, singer and model. A ladykiller and a flirt." Natsu said and laughed nervously.

"Oh"

"Is it okay if he could come to our place?"

"Sure.. Okay.. As long as he doesnt" Lucy paused and covered her twins ears, "rape me on the way" and let go.

Natsu laughed nervously, "Of course not".

**AT THEIR HOUSE**

"Im going to cook fried chicken" Lucy said putting her apron on, "Is it good enough for your kissy kissy mouth? Since you might have kissed alot of girls, with that dirty mouth of yours."

"Are you saying that im a good kisser?"

"I didnt say anything like that and you wish that your a good kisser"

**TIME SKIP- **

Everyone was sitting down in the living room, with no tv. It was awkward.

"Soooo... Im going to take Luke and Gracy to bed" Lucy said carrying Gracy and holding Luke's hand guiding them.

"Okay" Natsu said

"Bye" Gray said waving.

"Okay whats the deal?!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want Lucy back"

"You cant take Lucy or the kids!"

"Wait a minute. Are Luke and Gracy your kids?"

"Uhh. Yeah"

"Then why do they look just like me and Lucy?"

"Um. Well. They just had a makeover"

"A makeover to children?"

"Okay Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Luke and Gracy are you and Lucy's kids alright!"

Lucy was hiding and hearing everything that they were saying.

"I just always loved Luce and wanted her to myself. I know im being selfish, but i was always jealous of what you both did! But in Christmas Eve i had a chance to make her love me. She lost her memory in Mt. Fiore. So i decided to tell her a little something else than her real past"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Lucy? Luce"_

_Lucy groaned and woke up from her unconciousness._

_"What? What happened? Who are you?"_

_Wait. I should tell her the truth. Everything about her past. No shes in your possession. Tell her that shes your wife. Wait no. Thats wrong, just tell Lucy her real past._

_"Your my wife. Lucy Dragneel. And you have twins with me"_

_And Natsu gave the two twins to Lucy and she was crying. "What are you going to name them?"_

_Lucy thought of two names, "The boy will be Luke and the girl will be Gracy"._

** FLASHBACK END**

"Ever since then, shes been my wife and the kids have been calling me dad"

"But you lied to Lucy. I never did that"

"Natsu. Is what you said true?" Lucy asked innocently.

* * *

Finally?

Hope its okay for the new chapter

Identifications:

**Name:** Gracy

Hair Color: Blonde hair with black highlights

Age: 6 years old

**Name: **Luke

Hair Color: Raven Hair

Age: 6 years old

**Note:** Luke is older by 22 minutes

**Name: **Jay

Hair Color: Shiny Navy Hair

Age: 4 years old

**Next Chapter:**

Will Lucy go back to Gray? How will everything fall into place? What about the kids?

**Tune in next time **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this update is late! **

**Grrrrr! I still have all the writers block but at least the movie, "The Vow" inspired and helped me.**

**Anyway, I need help with a better title for this fanfiction please! I cant hink of a reallly good one. Is "My Memories" okeyyyy? Please review your answer of a title **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

"Natsu. Is what you said true?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Umm..Uhh...Of course not. Hehe...I was just joking with Gray" Natsu said and was flustered.

Lucy sighed heavily and dashed to the twins room.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy where you going?" Gray asked.

"Luke. Luke. Wake up. We're going"

Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes,"Where are we going.?"

"Wake up your sister. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay" he said and walked to Gracy,"Wake up Gracy. Mom said to wake up. We're going somewhere"

Lucy started packing clothes, "Luce, where are you going? Natsu asked, "Luce, talk to me".

And Lucy dashed to the twins room again and pulled Luke's hand as he held onto Gracy's.

"Gray, come on" Lucy said.

Gray lifted one of his eyebrows, "What?"

"Just go" Lucy said seriously and opened the front door.

Gray looked at Natsu as he silently said "Wha-" and put both his thumbs up walking out.

"Open the doors" and Gray pressed the open button in his Black and yellow Chevy Camero.

She carried her children into the back seat and buckled their seat belts.

"You really want me to be with you or some shit like that?" Gray said and Lucy opened the driver's passenger door.

Gray sighed, 'She was always like this when she hears a lie' and opened the drivers door starting the car.

" Mom, where are we going?" Luke asked as Gray was driving, "And what about Daddy? Is he coming with us?" Gracy asked holding her stuffed Aries chibi doll.

"Gray, can you take us to a hotel or somewhere like that?" Lucy asked him and looked at the twins in the back seat, "We'll be staying in a hotel tonight and maybe a while longer, but Natsu isnt going to be with us".

"Why?" Gracy asked innocently, "Natsu and I have a little something bad going between us. So we're going to be separated for a while" and smiled at Gracy.

Gray parked his car in front of Fairy Hotels and saw Lucy sleeping. Creamy skin, pink lips, silky blonde hair, long eyelashes, firm breasts, delicate hands, attractive body, he missed everything of her. From head to toe.

"Luke, Gracy, im going to sign in for a room, ill be right back" Gray told them and walked to the front desk with a young lady there.

"Luke, im worried about Daddy" Gracy said hugging her doll. "Im worried about Dad too, but we have to listen to Mom and be with her" Luke replied.

"What about Gray-san?" "I dont really trust him but if Mom trusts him, we should too".

Gray then walked to the twins and opened the door for them. And opened the trunk pulling out the luggages.

"We will bring the luggages to the room, Gray-san" Luke said, "Oh okay. I'll carry your mother to the room, since shes sleeping. I dont want to disturb her sleep" Gray said and closed the trunk then walked to Lucy, trying to carry her gently bridal style.

They arrived to the room and Gracy opened the door with the key.

Gray gently placed Lucy onto the bed and put the blanket over her.

"Ooo! A flatscreen tv!" Luke said running to get the remote and turn on the tv as Gracy put her doll by Lucy.

"You two should brush your teeth now" Gray said and they got their toothbrushed ready.

After the twins were finished with brushing Gray got the room couch ready for him to sleep in. "Gray-san, why are you sleeping there?" Gracy asked.

"You two and your mother are sleeping on the bed and im sleeping in the couch"

"Why not with us and Mommy?"

"I just want you two and your mother to be sleeping comfortable and be together" he said and they put the blankets over themselves, going to sleep.

**MORNING**

Lucy groaned waking up with the twins awake watching Finding Nemo.

"Luke, Gracy, what happened last night? Why is Gray sleeping in the couch?"

"Gray-san said that me, Luke nii-chan and you should sleep comfortable and be together" Gracy said and Lucy looked at sleeping Gray.

Lucy got ready to make breakfast for them and Gray groaned, "Hey sleepy head" Lucy said cooking and made Gray remember a flashback **(from Chapter 1).**

"I made some pancakes and waffles for you guys" and also made Gray remember the past with Lucy.

"Why did you want me to take you here?" Gray asked.

"You were the only other person i know and i dont think being with my other friends would be a hassle to them because of the kids" Lucy made up for an excuse.

'She is so denying' Gray though.

"Anyway, Im going to meet my friends at Fairy Mall and go to work at Starbucks across the street. I'll be back" Lucy said and kissed the twins foreheads.

**AT THE MALL**

"Hey Bisca, Ever and Yukino" Lucy said walking to a table by Dairy Queen.

"Whats wrong with you?" Bisca asked carrying her child, Azuka.

"Your not your usual self" Ever said and started drinking an Icee.

"Did something happen?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah. I decided to move out of Natsu's because we were arguing"

"About what?" Ever asked, "You and Natsu never got into an argument before"

"I found out that im not his wife and Luke and Gracy arent his children" Lucy said holding her head with her right hand.

"What?!" The three girls exclaimed.

"I dont know if hes lying or not. But I dont want to take part in his life anymore, he might be a criminal or something"

"I've known Natsu since middle school and i've never seen him do anything bad. He was such a kind person to everyone" Yukino said.

"Well i dont trust him" Lucy said.

"Who do you live with then?" Ever asked, "And where are you living at for now?" Bisca added.

"Im staying with this guy i met earlier some hours ago, Gray" Lucy answered.

"Is he sexy?" Ever asked forwarding her face closer to Lucy.

"You've known Natsu for 6 years, while you just known this Gray for hours only. And you trust him?" Yukino said.

"And he kissed me earlier" Lucy added.

"Oh and he kissed you?! How can you trust this guy?" Bisca protested.

"Is he sexy?" Ever asked again moving her point finger.

"Yeah, he sure is Ever" Lucy said sarcasticly, "But i had a daydream, a vision or something like that about me and him when he kissed me earlier"

"Maybe he hypnotized you with his sexiness" Ever said.

And Lucy explained everything she saw in her vision.

"Maybe that wasnt a dream" Yukino said.

"Oh please...! That is a daydream! You cant regain a memory just like that"

"We should go around the mall. I need to go to work at 2:00" Lucy said getting out of her chair.

**TIME SKIP: 2 hrs later-**

"Damn, its raining hard" Gray said at the hotel, "When does your mom get off work?"

"Around 6:28" Luke said.

Gray looked at his G-shock watch and saw that it was 6:00 already.

"Okay kids, we're going to pick up your mother, but first im going to get something for her" Gray told them.

**AT STARBUCKS**

Lucy's nose was runny and started getting sick because of the sudden weather. And she picked up some coffee cups and brought them to a customers' table, "Here are your Cinnamon Dolce, Caramel Macchiato, and Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Enjoy"

"Thank you" the customers said.

Lucy heard a bell chime in the Starbucks entrance, "Welcome to-"

"Gracy, Luke. What are you two doing here and alone?"

Luke was holding a box with a picture of her, "We're not alone" Gracy said.

Lucy saw Gray outside in the rain wearing only a hoodie and jeans.

Then she opened the box.

There was a tissue box with a post it note saying, "For your nose". A headache medicine, "For your head". And a picture of Gray and her together **(center of cover picture)**, "For your heart".

"Mom, we came to pick you up" Luke interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Right" Lucy said and sniffeled, packing items into the box.

Lucy got inside Gray's car with the box.

"I have a question for you" Lucy said quickly as she turned to face Gray, "What?"

"How do you know me or what was it between you and Natsu?"

Gray sighed, "Its a really long story. But your my girlfriend and we lived together"

"But i dont know you. I need evidence about us"

"You want evidence.."

"Okay. Fine. Ill give you evidence. But we need to drop the kids off"

"Why do we need to drop off the kids. And nobody is going to take care of them"

"Ill have my sister, Ultear take care of them"

"Your sister? But i dont know her. Gracy and Luke dont know her"

"You said you wanted evidence, but our house is far from here"

It took Lucy a while to think about it, "Okay. Fine"

Gray and Lucy dropped of Gracy and Luke to Ultear's.

* * *

**And thats all for now! Sorry that some of it is boring, but hope you like it! **

**My sister's 18th birthday party is tomorrow, so i cant update so much tomorrow**

**I dont have anything else to say, so until next time! **

**No more spoilers about next chapter**


End file.
